


Happiness Is A State Of Mind

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: A day in Hermione's life, while she reflects on how happy she is.





	Happiness Is A State Of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, but just a fluffy, slice-of-life drabble. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione cringed as she opened her eyes. The bright lights always hurt her eyes. Every morning.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed. Looking across the room, she saw Ginny snoring, utterly oblivious to the sunshine.

Hermione honestly didn't understand why Molly wouldn't let them put a curtain in the window. _Probably so we'll wake up early with the sun, just like she does._

Ignoring the bright light, she made her way towards the bathroom. Thankfully, no one else was up yet so she'd be able to shower right away. On the days she did manage to sleep in, Hermione would get stuck waiting in line for the shower. Percy always took the longest.

Taking her clothes off, she stepped into the shower. She enjoyed the peace the mornings often brought at the Burrow. The rest of the day would be filled with chaos.

Hermione finished her shower, getting dressed quickly. Her stomach growled as she descended the stairs.

"Good morning dearie," Molly said, giving her almost daughter in law a smile.

Ron and Hermione were going to get married in a few weeks time, much to everyone's happiness. And honestly, she couldn't be happier either. She loved Ron to death and was excited to tie the knot with him finally.

"Morning Molly," Hermione said, moving into the kitchen. "Need any help with breakfast?"

Molly shook her head. "No, I've got it. There's some tea on the table for you, along with some wedding magazines if you want to flip through them."

Hermione nodded, taking a seat. She put two scoops of sugar in her tea, along with a little milk. She took a sip, smiling once the liquid warmed her belly.

This was also one of the things she loved about the Burrow. It was so _bright_ and full of love. Everyone was always so warm and cheerful, despite how negative the wizarding world was. Hell, Molly had lost one of her children, yet she still had a smile on her face.

Hermione hoped that she and Ron would have a home like that someday.

Speaking of Ron, she saw him as he came stomping down the stairs. He wasn't a morning person, but she found that made him rather adorable. He took a seat next to his fiancé, leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

Grabbing the magazine, she flipped through it. She would circle things she liked so Molly and her could discuss them later on. Ron scooted his chair away a bit, looking at the magazine with disgust. Hermione quietly laughed at his antics.

"Laugh all you want Mione, but I never want to look at one of those again. It's all the same! White dresses, bright flowers, and all that jazz. No thank you," Ron said, shaking his head.

"And that's exactly why you're Mum, and I are planning the wedding, not you," Hermione said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Ron chuckled. "Well, I'm going to head to the office. I'll see you at lunchtime." Leaning down, he kissed Hermione.

"See you," she said as he disappeared through the Floo.

Molly sat down next to her. "So what are you thinking for the lighting?"

"Well, I want it to be bright out, even though it's taking place at dusk. Here, I like these lanterns." She showed Molly the picture.

* * *

The rest of the day normally passed for Hermione and the rest of the gang. Crawling into bed, she had a smile on her face.

* * *

Sure enough, the next morning she woke up with the bright light coming through the window. She smiled. She was happy with her life and wouldn't change a thing.

 


End file.
